


That Time Niall Didn't Invite Harry Golfing

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pouting that Niall didn't invite him out golfing. Golfing is totally their thing. So Niall has to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Niall Didn't Invite Harry Golfing

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I can only dream that something like this happened.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t invite me.”

“Oh c’mon Haz, you were off doing whatever the fuck you do and I was itching for a good game golf. It’s nothing personal.”

“It’s our thing Niall. We always go golfing together. And you didn’t even tell me. I had to see you shaking your hips on Insta.” Harry huffs this last part out, still a little pissed that Niall looked damn good in that video and he wasn’t even there to congratulate him. 

Niall stepped closer to Harry and reached out for his hip, “I’ll always shake my hips for you Haz,” paired with a filthy smirk, he hoped that this gave the desired effect. 

Harry pushed the hand away and crossed his arms. “Niall. You’re not fucking your way out of this. I’m highly offended.” But his resolve was cracking by the look on Nialls and he honestly didn’t know why he just turned down what promised to be an excellent fuck. 

Niall raised one eyebrow and then pretended to sigh and was about to turn around when he saw Harry open his mouth, then a full blown smirk filled his face and he stood square in front of Harry. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to make you forgive me?” He applied a bit of pressure to the front of Harry’s covered cock and was glad to feel that it was getting hard. 

Niall looked up at Harry’s face and then continued to stare at him while he slid down on to his knees. 

“I think that you know exactly how to make it up to me, Ni.”

Niall smiled, and then unzipped Harrys pants and hurriedly pulled them down to pool around the boys ankles. Harry shifted his hips a bit trying to catch the corner of Nialls mouth, but Niall moved further away, relishing in the tiny whimper that escaped the boy above him. 

Looking up at Harry, Niall licked his hand and then reached out to Harrys cock. He really loved seeing the green eyes dilate and he loved having the power and not even have his mouth go to work yet. 

“C’mon don’t tease.” There was a definite pout there. 

Niall took action and started to pump Harry, squeezing tight and adding a little twist to the end, just like he knows Harry likes it. And Harry released a tight moan to let Niall know how much he appreciated it. 

He stroked him a few more times before deciding it was time enough to get to the main point. He shuffled his knees closer to Harry and began to kitten lick the tip while he was still stroking it. Harry had his eyes closed tight, and was reaching for Nialls hair. 

Niall released his hand and in the same second placed his whole mouth on Harry. He sucked him in hard and deep and made sure to run his tongue on the thick vein on the underside. He himself was getting hard from the moans that were pouring out of Harrys mouth. 

He continued sucking, adding a special little swirl of his tongue every time he got to the tip. At this point, Harry had his hands knotted in Nialls hair and was subtly trying to guide Nialls head, not that he really needed to be guided. 

Niall pulled off and looked up at Harry. “You said fucking won’t get me out of trouble, but what about you fucking my mouth?”

Harry was about to be pissed that Niall pulled off so soon but upon hearing those words he absolutely lost it and let out a deep moan and shoved his dick back in the awaiting mouth. He could feel Niall stiffen his body, signaling that he was ready for Harry to move. He began to piston his hips rapidly, feeling his dick slide fast and deep into the tight, wet, and hot mouth and he knew he was really fucking close. 

Niall must have realized this too because he reached for Harrys balls and began to fondle them in his hands, and Harry almost saw stars. He thrust his hips into Niall once more, “I’m gonna cum.”

Hearing the words sped Niall into action and he took over again. He sucked hard and as deep as he could, continuing to fondle Harrys balls and when he felt the boys thighs start to shake he prepared himself for it. 

Harry felt like he was in a different world. He shot into Nialls mouth and couldn’t let the string of profanities and moans stop tumbling out of his mouth as Niall softly swallowed and licked his lips. 

“I, uh, I think you can be forgiven this time.”


End file.
